Current driver assistant systems are based on a huge amount of sensors. All these sensors have a very good performance in ideal environments. In situations where the sensor field of view is distorted by, for example, rain water, snow, or ice, the performance of these sensors can be limited because of the physical effects. In modern vehicle architecture, there are a lot of use cases for sensors. Frequently used are the front radar, the side radar, and the front camera. Each mounting location has its own requirements to the sensor and also to the surrounding. The front camera is mounted inside the passenger cabin and so there might be the problem of a fogged-up windshield in some cases. To ensure a good sensor view all the time, a windshield heating if often used by vehicle manufacturers. This causes higher product costs for each vehicle and is a possible point of failure. The front radar is a very important device for next generation advanced driver assistance systems. Mostly the radar is mounted directly behind the grill or close to this location. In wintry environments the sensor, respectively the grill in front of the sensor, is exposed to ice and snow. In that case, the radar radiation can be distributed by the water molecules. To avoid this phenomenon, some vehicle manufacturers use an active heating system based on thermal radiation for the radome. This additional hardware cause additional costs and is a possible source of error. Further size reduction is one of the next generation issues and is in conflict with the bringing in of additional components. In the case of radar, there are no known arrangements to avoid icing-up of sensor radome located on the surface of the bumper in the field of view. For next generation advanced driver assistance systems, where autonomous driving will be possible, it is very important to have a 100% availability of all sensors and so it is very important to have no disturbing water, ice, or snow in the field of view.